glass that separates, strong as steel
by magirl0413
Summary: though he pounded it, the glass would not brake. It separated him from the only thing that mattered in the world. They could almost touch only a hairs breath apart. It was pathetic really. Glass as thin as a hair but as strong as steel and he could only sit and watch the man he loved die. (slash)
1. Chapter 1

**This will be a slash story so if you don't like it then you could skip it or simply not read. I hope you like it. RandR!**

"Girls who are in love, pledge their love to you; you who shines so bright my darling," Watanuki sang softly as he pulled the last lunch out of the oven. He placed it on the stove to cool and went to pick up his bag from his bedroom. It was a small, modest apartment but that suited the high schooler just fine. He walked back into the kitchen, still humming and poured the rice into the bento boxes. Three in total, one for himself, one for Doumeki, idiot, and the last for his beautiful Himawari. He twirled at the thought of her, his wonderful, kind, amazing- He gasped when he glanced at the clock. He was going to be late! He wrapped the last box and sprinted from his apartment. As soon as his presence left that of the building, he was assaulted by an eerie feeling. It was slick and oily and made him want to be sick right there, but he ignored it and pursued on. As he sprinted he could feel the presence following him and, though tempted too, he didn't look back, he simply ran on.

As he neared the school he felt something slick and dark wrap itself around his arm and pulling back. Watanuki cried out in surprise when he was lifted out his feet and drawn towards the ground. Something then began to drag him away and though he kicked at it and clawed it, the thing would not release him.

Suddenly it stopped, "Oi," an annoyingly familiar voice said, "Why are you on the ground?" Doumeki asked.

Watanuki paused to look behind him but saw nothing. For a moment it felt as though something was watching him but he shook the feeling away and focused on his annoying rival/sort of friend. "What do you mean? I just felt like being on the ground," Watanuki answered with venom. "And my name's not Oi!"

"Was it a spirit," Doumeki asked without emotion.

"What if it was," Watanuki spat back. Doumeki studied the boy's face for a moment, "Will you stop looking at me with that blank face! It's creeping me out!" Doumeki shook his head simply turned on his heels and began towards the school. "Hey don't walk away when I'm talking to you," Watanuki yelled, following after him.

….

"So, that was him? He looks delicious," He said licking his lips.

The woman with gray skin bowed, "Yes my lord, that was the boy."

"Oooh, I want him. I want all of him," He said rubbing his hands together in anticipation. "But we must be careful in retrieving him. That other boy with the sour face is quite strong. Grail, be a dear and fetch the one with the glasses for me," he said in a voice like a child.

The gray skinned woman bowed with loyalty, "Yes my lord, I shall," She said with a cruel smile that revealed her pointed teeth.

"Oh and Grail, you may receive your payment through the boy just don't drink him dry. I want him alive," the man said before she left.

She bowed again and her smiled widened. She was so thirsty.

….

Mokona's eyes popped open. He immediately turned to Yuko. She wore a serious look as she took a sip of sake, "So you felt it too," she stated more than asked.

"He should be more careful, the idiot, attracting so much attention to himself," Mokona grumbled and he took a swig of the sake.

Yuko nodded in agreement, "We should warn him, and Doumeki too. He will need all the help he can get," she said softly and took another sip of the drink and sighed.

**So what did you think? Like it hate it tell me! RandR**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm sorry to have taken so long in updating but my life has been kind of crazy. So hope you like it. The slash begins here!**

Watanuki felt something strange prick in the back of his mind. He looked around him but saw nothing. A chill crept up his spine and he shuddered. He glanced out the window but saw nothing but shadows dancing in the daylight along the school. He sighed and returned to the teacher's lecture on physics. Maybe he was just getting paranoid but the odd feeling refused to leave. Instead it only grew stronger. He turned and saw Doumeki staring intensely at him. He sent the emotionless boy a scathing look before turning in his seat. As he spun in his chair his eyes landed on a dark shadow on the roof of the school. He leaned towards the window and narrowed his eyes. The light hit the spot and he gasped. It was a young woman with shinning white hair and dull grey skin. Her piercing red eyes bore holes into Watanuki's blue ones. She smiled seductively and licked her lips. The blue eyed boy shuddered and looked away. He slowly turned so as to not face the window and saw Doumeki staring at him, his eyebrows slanted ever so slightly. Watanuki flickered his eyes towards the woman but she was gone. The bell rang and with a sigh of relief Watanuki packed up his books.

"Did you see her," a deep monotonous voice said behind him making him jump. "Yeah I saw her, she kept looking at me weird," he mumbled.

"Oi, are you going to the shop tonight?"

"First of all, my name's not Oi! Secondly why should I tell you," Watanuki shouted.

"I'll walk with you then," Doumeki said without emotion.

"Who said I wanted to walk with you," Watanuki yelled, though he knew it was pointless. Doumeki would follow him anywhere. Truth be told, it gave Watanuki a warm feeling to know that Doumeki would always be there, weather he wanted him there or not.

"Oi, you there," An annoying voice cut through his thoughts.

"I said my name's not Oi!"

….

"So you've noticed her then," Yuko asked. Doumeki sipped his plum wine and stared across at her emotionlessly. "She looked at him like he was something to eat," Doumeki with an undercurrent of anger in his voice. To anyone who did not know the normally stoich boy they would not have noticed the subtle hints of emotions that seeped through the cold mask. His stiff posture and the way his hand nearly crushed the tea cup in his hand.

"Who is she?"

"Dangerous, very dangerous. Make sure Watanuki is not left alone for any period of time when he is not in his home," she said strangely serious. Doumeki nodded, though he knew that wouldn't be easy. Watanuki seemed to be totally against his company, much to Doumeki's chagrin. He had come to realize and accept his feelings for the bespectacled boy, that ran much deeper than just friendship. Watanuki simply made it impossible for him to get close. Just then Watanuki bounded in, balancing trays of food and wine. He set the plats down and landed with a shout of complaints about too much work and a lazy Yuko. Doumeki watched him silently. 'That's it,' he decided, 'I'm going to ask him tonight,' he thought with determination.

…..

They both walked alone in the dark of the night in silence. Watanuki twitched, he hated silence, so he decided to break it more like shatter it, "Why the hell are you following? I don't need chaperon!" Even though he secretly enjoyed the other's company but he would never admit that out loud.

"Because I want to," Doumeki answered quietly, startling Watanuki. Normally Doumeki would either ignore him or simply not answer. Doumeki stopped and turned towards the shorter man. Slowly he reatched up and clasped Watanuki's hand. The paler boy froze and for a moment they simply stared at each other. Suddenly Watanuki seemed to snap out of his daze and he tried to jerk his hand away but it was locked tightly in the stronger one's grasp. "Wh-What are you doing," Watanuki asked, his voice raised in slight panic.

"Why do you run from me," Doumeki asked, unyielding.

"I-I don't-," just then his hand was freed; he took off like a shot in the opposite direction and down an alley.

"Watanuki!" Doumeki called, and Yuko's words echoed heavily in his mind and he took off after the younger man. He made a sharp turn down the same alley he had seen Watanuki disappear down and froze. The same woman they had seen on the roof that same day was holding a horrified and still Watanuki. The woman stood behind him, her right hand stroking his cheek and her left hand forcing his head to his left and stroking his pale neck.

Doumeki tried to move but found that his body would not respond to what his mind was screaming at him to do. "Why-Why can't I-," he said frustrated.

"Move?" Her voice was slick and mocking, it made Doumeki sick. "That would be my doing child," she cooed into Watanuki's ear. He visible shuddered but didn't speak. It seemed that Watanuki was in the same predicament he was. "Let him go," Doumeki growled, absolutely furious. Watanuki's eyes opened a fraction, the only sign to show his surprise.

"Or what? What can you do? You can't even move child, all you can do is watch," She said sweetly. She opened her mouth to reveal long jagged fangs jutting out from her gums. Suddenly she drove them into Watanuki's neck. The poor boy's eyes flew open and then narrowed in pain. Tears spilled over his cheeks. It felt to him as if someone was ripping his neck open.

Doumeki's fists and teeth gnashed together, painfully trying to force his body to move, but in vain. A cold feeling of pure fear and panic settled in the pit of his stomach. His mind worked frantically in panic as he tried to find a way for his body to move so he could reach his secret love.

Watanuki's eyes drooped from loss of blood but she only stopped when he fell limply into her arms.

"Watanuki!" Doumeki cried in an uncharacteristic show of panic and terror. The woman licked her lips, "His blood is so good," she said seductively.

"Put. Him. Down." Doumeki snarled but she simply laughed coldly. "What do you want with him," He demanded.

"My master wants this boy, for what reason I can only guess." With that she gather the unconscious Watanuki in her arms and with a blink of an eye they were gone.

Doumeki fell to his knees with a gasp and he spun around him, but he knew it was useless. They were both gone. He growled and slammed his fist into the ground, hard enough to draw blood. "Dammit, you can't be gone, I didn't tell you yet," he whispered to the air.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to all my reviewers. It's you guys that keep me going. **

"So he's gone then," Yuko said in a nearly emotionless voice that rivaled Doumeki's. The strong boy nodded curtly. Besides the slight slant to his eyebrows and the clench of his teeth there was no obvious emotion written on the stoic man's face, in his eyes however, there was a torrent of pain and self-loathing as well as strong stormy fury that burned deep in the blue pools. He was supposed to be Watanuki's protector dammit, and he had failed. Not only that, he had failed horribly, and now Watanuki was gone but, he'd be damned before he let anything stop him from saving his secret crush.

"Where did she take him?" He said with impatience. He hated how this woman seemed unconcerned with the fact that Watanuki had just been kidnapped by a blood drinking monster. She had even seemed to know that something like this would happen. She had warned him after all. 'Lot of good that did,' Doumeki thought bitterly.

Yuko seemed to pause, almost uncertainly, "To the Spirit world." Doumeki's stomach dropped through the floor and his heart jumped into his throat. How the hell was he going to get Watanuki back from the Spirit world? How was he even going to get there? Guilt rose in his throat, if he had protected Watanuki like he had promised then he wouldn't have to go save him. As if reading his mind Yuko sighed, "This is not your fault Doumeki, it was Hitsuzan, inevitable," she said with a slight hint of concern, almost unnoticeable. The time witch took a draught from her pipe and blew rings into the air. "But there is a way to get into the spirit world," Doumeki straightened at this in excitement and, though he wouldn't admit it, hope. "But it can only be done at the next full moon." Doumeki slouched visibly in disappointment. The stoic boy opened his mouth to speak but Yuko cut him off, "No, there is no way to get to him sooner. The only hope you have is to wait until the full moon," she took another long drag and blew harshly, and looked at Doumeki with a sly glint in her eye, "But there is, of course, a price."

"I will pay anything that is within my power to give," Doumeki said without hesitation. The woman sighed, "If that is what you wish," she gestured to the door, "Go to the store house and pick the first item to look back at you." Doumeki frowned in confusion but got up anyway and left for the store house.

Mokona bounced in and flopped down in Doumeki's seat, "So do you think he can get Watanuki back?" He asked taking a swig of wine.

Yuko paused, "He has the potential but his suffering will not stop, even if he gets his other half back."

?

The storage room was dark but the sliver of a moon lit it with a soft silver glow from the single window in the large room. The silence was almost disturbing. The only other time he had been back here had been with Watanuki and at the time the boy with glasses had been giving him a piece of his mind, as per usual. Gingerly, Doumeki walked across the floor, studying each item in turn but saw nothing "Look back at him." Finally he reached the far back of the room and stopped. Propped against the wall was a dark dirty mirror. He looked at it and it looked back at him or more so he did at himself. Could this be it? Doumeki leaned in closer to study it further. It was smooth glass in a gilded silver frame with a crescent moon imprinted in the silver on the top. Gingerly and with great care he picked up the mirror and carried out with him, careful not to hit anything.

Finally he returned to the room and gently laid the mirror on the floor in between Yuko and him. "Is this it?"

Yuko nodded, "But remember you must wait until the full moon to travel to the spirit world." Doumeki sighed heavily through his nose in frustration. "You must not tell anyone of what has happened, not even Himaware. If she asks, simply tell him he is on an errand for me." He nodded and stood to leave. "I will tell you the price for this when the time comes to leave," She said. He thanked the witch and left. The outside was dark and quiet without his normally loud and sound breaking companion, Doumeki shuttered minutely. He would be walking alone.

?

The first thing Watanuki felt was that his face was freezing. The second was that his glasses were missing. He slowly sat up, rubbing his head. The room spun and he fell back against a wall of cold hard glass. He remembered everything from the night before, assuming it was the next day. He gingerly felt his neck and was surprised to find that only two small pin pricks remained. He looked up and saw the moon slightly distorted through the thick glass. "So still night then," he mumbled. He stood slowly and carefully, pausing only to allow time for his head to clear. He walked forward as far as he could until he reached another wall of thick glass. He turned every which way but only found more glass. He turned to his left and saw that there was another chamber of glass just like his, only separated by a thin strip of glass. Panic swelled in his mind. He pounded on the glass until his hands throbbed, but it did no good. He made no cracks and the glass remained undamaged.

"So you are awake then," A calm cool voice said suddenly. Watanuki jumped and turned to the voice. It belonged to a tall strapping man with long wavy, black hair and grey skin. His eyes were red and dark. Watanuki shivered at the hunger within the crimson pools. The man smiled to reveal long pointed teeth.

"Who-Who are you? Where am I," Watanuki stuttered.

"My name is Count Von Rain," the man said smoothly.

"Why am I here," Watanuki demanded bravely.

The Count laughed cruelly and walked up to the glass, studying Watanuki hungrily. He placed his hand lightly on the glass but this small contact made the glass container seem ten degrees colder. He leaned foreward and that caused Watanuki to back pedal as far as the glass wall would allow. The gray skinned man laughed, "You are very special Kimihiro Watanuki, very special. You have great power that I need."

"S-So what are you…. What are you going to do to me," Watatnuki asked petrified under the monster's hungry gaze.

Count Von Rain's visage darkened, "We will know at the full moon," he said with dark excitement. Watanuki shrank further from the monster. A thought suddenly occurred to him and he glanced to his left, "So what is that for," he asked with some courage shakily pointing to the container opposite him.

"That is for your friend when he comes," The Count said smugly. Watanuki's eyes widened and he glanced at the glass container again and when he looked back the frightening man was gone.

Watanuki shivered in fear and worry and drew his knees up to his chest. He couldn't get out, he couldn't warn his friend. Doumeki was walking straight into a trap.

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Please read and review. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm sorry its been so long since my last update. My life's been crazy lately. Hope you forgive me. Enjoy this next chapter. **

Doumeki let loose the arrow with a frustrated snort. Everyone had noticed the archer's sudden change in attitude. His manor had suddenly turned tense and he was short with patience, even with Himaware. She had asked him gently where Watanuki had been for the last few weeks and he had practically snarled at her. "He's doing something for Yuko," was all he said. Himaware sighed and dismissed this strange behavior as a lover's spat. She had known about Doumeki's secret feelings for Watanuki for a while now and she had even begun to notice strange signs from Watanuki that he may feel the same.

Finally, on the day of the full moon his tension reached its peak, he was beyond impatient and he refused to speak with anyone. He preferred to hurry to each class and get it over with as quickly as possible. If any brave soul tried asking him why he was like this he either snapped at them or simply ignored their existence.

Finally, the bell rang for the end of school and the archer all but sprinted from the school. As he was leaving the grounds the beautiful brown haired girl stopped him.

"Doumeki, are you alright? Are you going to Yuko's to help Watanuki? He's been gone for such a long time, I'm starting to get worried," she asked, her voice filled with worry.

'Tell me about it,' he thought painfully. Without his secret crush he had no one to argue with, no one to bother. He walked alone, Himaware was never available, she was always doing something.

"Yes," was all he said and ran around her, disappearing down the street.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-

"So then tonight's the night, right master," Grail said excitedly eyeing Watanuki, who was sitting board in the container. Her eyes gleamed in anticipation.

Watanuki yawned and slumped back against the glass with a sigh. He'd had nothing to do for the last two weeks. It was strange though, he never got hungry or thirsty. He wondered if it had something to do with the strange glass bubble he was currently trapped in. He sighed again and sat his head back and closed his eyes.

Von Rain's eyes glittered evilly, "I can't wait."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-

"Did you bring your bow like I asked," Yuko said, totally serious. Doumeki nodded and placed the bow between them. The time witch seemed to hesitate, "Are you ready?" Doumeki nodded, his eyes filled with strong determination. Yuko sighed, "Maro, Moro," both girls instantly appeared, nodded, then disappeared. They returned within moments, both with solemn faces and both silently carrying the mirror that Doumeki had retrieved a month ago. The two set it down in front of Yuko, directly in the center of the room. They disappeared and came back Maro carrying four black candles, Moro carrying a beautifully ornate jar. They both left again and a few moments later, a panel was lifted from the ceiling of the room so the moon shone through. As soon as the shining full orb hit the mirror the candles flickered to life in a purple flame. The lights blinked out and Doumeki, as stoic as ever, remained silent as he watched the events unfold. Yuko gently, almost reverently lifted the jar and poured the contents on the mirror. It rippled and the reflection of the moon was distorted.

"In order to return, you must bring me the blood drinker's dagger, or you will not be able to come back to the mortal world," The witch said. Doumeki nodded and stood, clutching his bow tightly in his left hand. She beckoned him forward. He stepped closer to the mirror. Suddenly he felt two pairs of hands push him onto the mirror. Instead of stepping onto the glass like he expected, his foot stepped straight through it. He showed none of the surprise he felt as he was met with the rushing feeling that surrounded him.

Dark.

It was very dark. He was floating, surrounded by peace and total silence. Suddenly he was met with the same rush of air and he gasped. His eyes flew open and he was on land. Frowning he gazed around him. He had suddenly appeared in front of a large lake. The water was totally black and the moon glistened, undisturbed on the glass water. He spun and saw that the lake was surrounded by a thick forest with great, ancient trees that toward far above him. He stared at his surroundings in well concealed awe, until his purpose for coming to the spirit came crashing back to him.

He still had to save his other half.

Watanuki.

He turned his gaze further upward and saw with a chilling sense of fear, a huge gothic castle, that was reminiscent of one out of a horror movie. If he stared at it long enough he could just imagine faces and blank eyes watching him from the windows. With a comforting grip on his bow, he began through the forest; heading towards the prison that held his Watanuki.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Von Rain chuckled darkly and took another draught of the wine, "He is here," he said, his voice barely holding in his excitement.

Grail smiled, "I'll go let him in then." She disappeared into the shadows, leaving the Count to his own thoughts.

Silence filled the room and the only light was from the rising full moon. He studied the wine as he swirled it in the silver goblet. Getting impatient he downed the red liquid and placed the cup on the table. With refined grace he rose and walked slowly to a nightstand with an ornate box standing lonely on it. The box was deep red with a detailed full moon painted on the lid. He opened it reverently and gently lifted its contents out of the soft black velvet. He gripped the silver in his hands and walked out of the room with an excited smile.

"It begins."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The huge door swung open of its own accord and Doumeki stepped cautiously through it. The rising of the full moon was the only light present as he walked through the halls, brandishing his bow before him, ready at any moment to fire at anything that stood in his way.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you think he will reach him in time," Grail asked, rejoining The Count.

Von Rain nodded, "His connection to the boy is strong. He will certainly speed up the process."

"This is going to be so much fun," Grail hissed hungrily.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

He walked slowly down the halls, tensely holding his bow, ready for an attack he was sure would come. He came to a crossway, the two halls extending in both directions. He got a strong pull from the hall on the right, following the strong feeling he went down the corridor. This was more than just a feeling, it was like an instinct, a need to find his other half. The hall extended far, almost to a point where he couldn't see the end. As he continued down the dark corridor the strange pull grew stronger and he knew he was getting closer to Watanuki. Excitement and fear coursed through him.

What if he was too late? What if….?

Gods he was going to be sick if he kept thinking along that line. Finally he reached a door where the feeling was strongest. He paused, took a deep breath and opened the door slowly. The moon was glaringly obvious, considering the room had no roof. He ignored the no ceiling and looked ahead instead.

He froze.

There were two large containers, directly in the middle of the room. In the one on his left was a skinny, tall, pale boy with glasses laying on the bottom of the container. His entire focus was on how still his other half was, as he ran to the glass.

When he finally reached it, he pounded on the glass, "Watanuki! Watanuki," He screamed at the glass.

Watanuki sat up and glanced at him, then again. His eyes widened and he spun to face Doumeki. The Archer could not hear what it was Watanuki seemed to be screaming at him. The pale boy was shaking his head furiously to the point of tears.

"I'm going to get you out of there," Doumeki whispered.

"Good luck with that," A voice said behind him. Before he could react or even turn around his entire world went black.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

His eyes flew opened and he looked around.

"Dark…. It's very dark," he mumbled to himself.

"Astute observation Shizuka," A familiar voice said.

Doumeki spun and his eyes widened, it was like looking in a mirror, "Grandfather?"

The young man nodded, "Hello Shizuka, how are you?" Haruka asked kindly.

Doumeki frowned, "Why am I here," he asked bluntly.

Haruka sighed, "You were always so straight forward, even as a child," he shook his head slightly, "You didn't reach Watanuki in time," Doumeki stiffened and felt his heart freeze in his chest, "However, there is still a chance that you can save him. You must use this," He held out his hand and Doumeki extended his. He accepted what his grandfather held and gazed at it. It was a small golden ring that shone in the dark with magic. A sun was stamped into the gold metal all around the ring. He looked up at his grandfather questioningly, "Attach this to one of your arrows, be sure that it hits Von Rain," Haruka explained.

"Von Rain?" Doumeki mumbled.

Suddenly everything was growing fuzzy, "Don't forget the blood drinker's dagger," Haruka called as he began to disappear. "Save him, your other half," was the last thing Doumeki heard before he opened his eyes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Doumeki blinked at the moon's nearly blinding light. He stared up at it through the glass.

Glass?

He shot up and gazed around him. He was in the other container. He frowned deeply and turned to face Watanuki, who was staring at him intensely, his brow furrowed. His hands were pressed to the glass and his nose only inches from it.

Angry and frustrated at his own stupidity, Doumeki clenched his hands hard. In his right hand he felt something hard bite into his skin that weren't his nails. Curiously he opened it and blinked in surprise. The ring he had received from his grandfather lay innocently on his palm. His grandfather's instructions rang in his head. He looked back up at Watanuki and his heart sank.

The pale boy was obviously close to tears and trying in vain to hold them at bay. Doumeki's eyes softened and he scooted closer to the thin glass that held them apart. Watanuki gently placed his hand up on the glass and it was mirrored by Doumeki with his own hand.

"Are you alright?" Doumeki mouthed.

Watanuki nodded.

"I'm going to get you out of here," Doumeki said.

Watanuki cocked his head to the side, seeming like a confused puppy. "I'm going to get you out of here," Doumeki mouthed slowly.

Watanuki's face blanked but then he smiled. Tears spilled over and the paler boy made no move to wipe them away. Watanuki's smile widened and he shook his head and more tears spilled. This time Doumeki cocked his head in confusion. Watanuki shook his head again.

"You can't," He mouthed.

Doumeki felt a rush of anger and he punched the glass between them, "I will," He shouted. Watanuki drew back a little in surprise but recovered quickly. He smiled, it was kind and sad, understanding. More tears. He held up his hand and pressed it to the glass where Doumeki's fist was slammed into it. There was something unfamiliar in Watanuki's eyes. Something strange but warm. Could it be?

Could it be what he had waited for since he met Watanuki?

Love?

Movement to his left interrupted his thoughts, and both of them turned.

"Welcome Shizuka Doumeki," The man said. He had a frightening air about him. It made the hair on the back of the archer's neck stand on end. "My name is Count Von Rain," He bowed, "It is a pleasure to finally meet you Shizuka Doumeki. I would stay and chat but…" His hands gestured to the two glasses, "It is time."

Doumeki saw Watanuki pale visibly and felt a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Time for what?" He asked on impulse.

The Count ignored him and turned towards the archer's other half. He dug into his pocket and pulled out a silver necklace with a silver moon shaped pendent. The two stiffened and froze as the grey skinned man held up the silver moon to the opening in The ceiling, allowing the shining light of the full orb to cover him and the pendant. The totally full moon seemed to move straight over the two and Von rain raised the pendent, he touched it to the glass on Watanuki's side.

Slowly, as if someone was cutting into the glass with a knife, a moon appeared on the glass, identical to the pendant. Sighing happily, Von Rain placed the necklace around his neck; as soon as the silver touched his chest it glowed an ominous blue. The moon on the glass glowed blue as well, mirroring the smaller version.

Suddenly Watanuki's eyes widened in horror and his hands flew to his chest and throat. Doumeki totally forgot about the grey skinned man and turned to his secret love. Watanuki paled further and pressed his forehead against the glass separating them. His mouth opened in an unheard scream.

Doumeki's heart stuttered in fear and he pounded on the glass, punching it with both hands until his hands bled. To his horror tears of blood poured from Watanuki's eyes. He turned to the monster on the outside of the glass, "What are you doing," he demanded, totally forgetting that he probably couldn't hear him.

To his surprise, however, Von Rain answered, his eyes never leaving Watanuki, "I'm using the power of the full moon to drain his energy. The pendant in capturing it, so then I can utilize it whenever I please. Using the power of the full moon, Kimihiro Watanuki will die and his power will be mine."

Doumeki growled in frustration and anger. Forgetting to keep a strong front, he turned wild and angry eyes to Watanuki. The pale boy was breathing hard, face pressed to the glass, staring desperately at Doumeki.

"Please," It was a choked plea from the dying boy and with a start he realized that he could hear him.

"Watanuki! Watanuki," Doumeki cried, desperately pressing himself to the glass, praying with his entire heart and Soul. They were only inches apart, so close and yet so far. It was only glass, but it was as strong as steel.

The paler boy on the other side pressed himself to the glass as well as if hoping he could go through it and drown himself in those strong arms. Watanuki glanced up into Doumeki's blue eyes, gods how he loved those eyes, how he could drown in them. Maybe it was the lack of air that had him thinking this way, maybe it was the loss of hope but whatever it was he simply wanted to hold Doumeki. Hold him tightly and say it would be ok. He was strong, he could move on without him. He would be able to find another. With that small comfort he smiled. It was weak and took all his effort but it was so genuine.

Doumeki's heart sank, that smile was one of lost hope, acceptance. He shook his head fiercely, "No… No! Dammit!" he snarled and punched the glass again. Hard and with so much force he almost felt his hand break.

Tears fell in a waterfall down Watanuki's cheeks. He shook his head slowly. "I'm sorry," he whispered. It was so exhausted and full of pain, Doumeki felt tears of his own prick his eyes.

"Don't… Don't do this! You're going to be fine," he commanded weakly.

Watanuki found it was suddenly hard to focus on anything, he fought the darkness and focused on Doumeki. He smiled one last time. His body relaxed and he sighed. He slumped against the glass, his eyes blank and his chest unmoving.

Doumeki sat back in shock. He refused to believe what he was seeing. "N..No, No," He screamed. He pounded the glass again and felt hot, furious tears cascade down his cheeks. He felt so much anger, more than he ever had before. Suddenly he felt weight in his hand, the same one as the ring. He looked down and his eyes widened. A bow, glowing red bow was materializing in his hand. He glanced at Von Rain, who was to absorbed in the necklace to notice. Slowly he raised the bow and drew it back. An arrow of pure energy formed with one swift movement he pulled back and fired. It Sot off and hit the glass, at first it didn't go through but soon a spider web of cracks appeared and the glass shattered. Doumeki jumped over the glass and caught Watanuki as he fell through the hole. Doumeki Shivered slightly. Watanuki was cold, he had no pulse and he wasn't breathing. To save himself from despair he focused on escaping. He aimed for the moon shaped crack and fired an arrow. It, too shattered and fell away in shards; he jumped through the gap in the glass. Clutching Watanuki tightly but gently to his chest he landed only a few feet from a shocked Von Rain.

"How-," But Doumeki ignored him. He gently laid Watanuki on the floor and held up the ring and fastened it to his arrow. Von Rain froze, "W-Where did you get that?" Von Rain regained himself, suddenly the moon above them turned red and the Count's eyes flew open. "No! No How? I-I can't move," Doumeki neither asked why nor stopped to think he simply shot the arrow.

As soon as the ring made contact with the Count, he screamed in fear and pain. A warm yellow light exploded from the ring. The light as strong as the sun itself blinded Doumeki and he shielded his eyes. There was one last echoing scream and it all drew itself into the golden ring.

When Doumeki opened his eyes Von Rain was gone and the ring clattered to the floor. The silver moon necklace hovered in the air for a moment, still glowing blue. The light flickered off and I too, fell to the floor. Without hesitation, Doumeki sprinted to the necklace and ring and scooped them both up, he shoved them into his pocket and ran back over to Watanuki. He gathered him onto his back and sprinted out of the door and down the halls.

He felt the weight of the necklaces and ring in his pocket. The weight of his secret crush on his back had him surging forward. He ran blindly going on instinct until he finally saw the doorway far down a hall. He paused to catch his breath and sprinted down the hall.

Suddenly he was blown back by a gust of cold air. He fell back and twisted on his side, making sure not to fall on Watanuki. He looked up, his hand still gripping the bow. His eyes narrowed when he saw the woman that had taken Watanuki from him in the first place.

"How dare you think you can simply run away after sealing away my master!" She screeched.

She snarled at him and bared her fangs. He raised his bow and fired. She dodged it easily and waved her hand. A slice of purple energy shot itself at the two. Doumeki rolled away, dragging Watanuki with him. She fired at him again and he moved away firing as he dove. She dodged and lunged at him. He felt the ring roll out of his pocket and onto the floor.

The Vampire drew closer to him and the ring but froze when she saw it. "How did you get that," she hissed. He ignored her and lunged for it. She hissed and sprang to attack him. He picked up the ring and brandished forward like a shield.

It glowed with a bright, warm yellow light. Grail froze and turned to run but she, like he master was drawn into the ring. Doumeki was forced to close his eyes as the light grew in strength and he frowned at the piercing shriek the vampire gave as she was sucked into the ring.

Like before the light burst off and it was only him and Watanuki in the dark corridor. He collapsed, gasping and for a moment, he listened to the silence. Suddenly something fell with a muffled sound on the carpeted floor.

Doumeki pocketed the ring again and crawled over to the object. With a small amount of wonder and a large amount of caution he picked up the dagger that had been left behind by the blood drinker.

It's hilt was made of shining silver and it's blade was made of a strange, cold metal the color of blood. AS if sensing there was no more danger, the bow he held in his hand burst and disappeared. He sighed and took that as a sign to continue on. He picked up Watanuki and gently replaced him onto his back. He clutched the dagger in his hand and sprinted out of the door.

The moon disappeared from behind the trees as he ran into the forest towards the lake. He ran at full speed and skidded to a stop when he finally reached the lake. He stood for a moment panting. He looked around; nothing disturbed the silence, nothing moved. He looked at the dagger then around again.

"What do I do?" He asked desperately. He collapsed spinning on his knees to clutch Watanuki to his chest. Watanuki still remained cold and still, Now that there was nothing to distract him from the reality, it came crashing down on him, nearly crushing him. He sobbed, so out of character it frightened him, "Dammit! Dammit Watanuki, you idiot," he sobbed into the black locks.

"You done," A high pitched voice cut through his misery. He looked up and saw the black puff ball staring at him.

"Mokona? How- What-," The puff ball ignored him and jumped onto Watanuki's chest.

"We have to hurry or it will be too late," It said and jumped over to the lake. Doumeki gathered up his other half and followed Mokona to the lake. "Hurry, put the dagger into the water," he commanded. Doumeki did as he was told and nearly jumped back in surprise. As soon as the dagger's red blade hit the water, the blood color spread out, quickly staining the clear water bloody red.

Doumeki pulled away with disgust, "Well get in," the little puff ball said. Doumeki glanced at him and hesitated. "Hurry," Mokona insisted. Sighing, he clutched Watanuki closer to him, held his breath and jumped in.

He was met with the dark, swimming feeling he had before. He felt the air rush past his face, and he blinked. The moon was just disappearing behind the horizon, and the sun was just beginning to chase it across the sky. The pink and red silhouetted the shop, giving it an angelic look. He was finally back in the human world.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Did you get the necklace," Yuko asked after they had laid Watanuki on the floor. Doumeki nodded and took it out of his pocket and handed it to the witch. She shook her head, "You must place it on him," Doumeki covered his confusion behind a frown and he gently placed the necklace over Watanuki's head. He lifted him up and finished placing the necklace around him. He ran his thumb over the paler ones forehead and bent down and gently kissed the suddenly warm skin. He pulled away, quickly and looked at Yuko, who was smiling gently. She looked back down at the still unmoving boy.

Suddenly Watanuki took a gasping ragged breath and his eyes flew open. Doumeki's eyes widened and he smiled, out of pure joy and relief.

"D-Doumeki," Watanuki whispered, sounding exhausted and totally drained.

Doumeki ran a hand through the paler boy's hair, "You are going to be ok."

Watanuki smiled tiredly and yawned, "M'kay," his eyes drifted shut and for the first time in a month he was able to sleep peacefully.

Doumeki sighed happily and ran his fingers through Watanuki's hair again. "There is a price to Watanuki's restored life," Yuko said, cutting through Doumeki's happiness.

Doumeki looked suspiciously at her, "The price is that if the necklace was to be removed from Watanuki's neck, he would die within a day's time. Right now he is too weak to protect himself," She left the rest of the thought unsaid.

Doumeki nodded, "I need to be stronger…. Can you grant my wish?"

Yuko nodded, "The price of power is your grandfather's ring," she held out her hand and Doumeki gave it to her. She closed her eyes and the ring glowed softly. Doumeki felt a surge of warmth and power. He sighed, "Thank you."

"Don't worry, everything will be alright," Yuko said kindly, strangely out of character. She smiled lightly and stood leaving the Archer to watch over his other half.

**I love this chapter and I hope you do too. It's not over yet not even close so I hope you'll stay with me. Next chapter starts the DouWata! Slash! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for such a long break in between chapters, I've just been really, really busy. I would also like to thank all of my reviewers especially theSardonyx, you really helped me improve my work! Enjoy!**

'_My hand…. It feels so warm,' _he thought through the fog. Watanuki opened his eyes barely a fraction and sighed. He tried to bring his right hand to rub his eyes when he found he couldn't move it. He opened his eyes further and saw that his hand was in a much larger hand. Doumeki's was sitting next to Watanuki, cross-legged, while his hand held up his drooped head. His other hand held Watanuki's in a steel like grip, that almost seemed afraid to let him go.

Watanuki studied the older boy for a bit; it seemed like the Archer had gotten little to no sleep, he also seemed thinner than Watanuki remembered.

Suddenly a thought struck him. Why was Doumeki sleeping next to him? More importantly, Why was he holding his hand?! He shot up, startling the archer, who sprang to his feet.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!" Watanuki screeched and Doumeki covered his ears to save his eardrums. The pale boy gazed around him for a moment, "This is not my house," he mumbled.

Doumeki uncovered his ears and sat down with a very small sigh, "What do you remember?"

Watanuki sat back for a moment and he felt something bump into his chest. He looked down and saw a silver pendant in the shape of a moon, dangling from his neck. He clutched it in his hands, "Where-?"

"Don't take it off," Doumeki insisted.

Watanuki glanced at him and returned back to the necklace, "How did I-?" Suddenly he was flooded with memories so quickly it took his breath away. His kidnapping, the worry over Doumeki, his fear, his death. His DEATH?

"Did I die?" He whispered. When he received no answer he looked up at Doumeki the older boy refused to meet his eye. "D-Doumeki," he asked timidly.

The archer sighed, "Yes, for a short time but the necklace keeps you alive. If you take it off…" he looked up at the paler boy. He slowly, gently reached for the pale hand and took it in his; he squeezed it and waited patiently for a reaction from the other boy.

Watanuki stared at their enjoined hands, his eyes unreadable. "Doumeki I…."he almost seemed lost. "I don't know, I just…." He looked down again.

Doumeki gently took Watanuki's chin in his hand and lifted it, forcing him to look into his eyes. They stared at each other for a moment before Doumeki sighed, "Please…. I…. I just need a chance… just one chance," Doumeki whispered, "Let me show you how I feel."

Watanuki paused and thought of everything, everything Doumeki had ever done for him. How he had protected him, was always there for him. Even when Watanuki was being stubborn and unreasonable or loud.

"Alright," he whispered.

"Please I just need one chance at least think….. Did you just say alright?" Doumeki looked genuinely shocked.

Watanuki smiled and full out laughed at his face, "Yes I did," he said very amused.

Doumeki's face quirked into a small smile. He was practically jumping for joy on the inside. He was so happy he leaned forward and kissed Watanuki's forehead. The paler boy turned a bright shade of scarlet and blustered. Doumeki found it extremely cute and made a mental to make the younger boy blush more often.

"So what do you want to do?" Watanuki asked suddenly.

Doumeki looked at him, his face returning to impassive, "What?"

Watanuki cocked his hands on his hips, "Look, if we're going to do this we do it right. First date, you pay ok," he stated.

Doumeki cracked a smile, "If I pay, does that mean you're the girl?"

"What?! No, I'm not the girl! Y-You are," Watanuki spluttered. Doumeki smiled at the normalcy of it all. "Doumeki?" Watanuki's voice brought him out of his thoughts, "Thank you, for… you know… saving me," he mumbled as if it was very hard for him to get out.

Doumeki nodded, "You're welcome."

"Ah, Watanuki you're awake," Yuko's voice rang.

"Watanuki's awake! Watanuki's awake," Maro and Moro chanted.

Mokona jumped onto Watanuki's face, "You are an idiot," He screeched. Watanuki flailed and rolled, trying to get the little black puff ball off of his face.

Doumeki's lips quirked, he finally believed everything would be alright.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Or not

They both sat awkwardly, across from each other in the little, quiet restaurant.,Watanuki pushing his salad from one side of the bowl to the other, while Doumeki sat stiffly, munching on his potatoes with an angry scowl.

"Would you like some more water," The waiter asked kindly. Doumeki turned to him and the poor kid shrank away. "Uh…. I will…. Come back later," he laughed nervously and sprinted from the table.

"That wasn't very nice," Watanuki said.

Doumeki turned his scowl onto his date, who frowned back. He let go of his fork, which clanked into the bowl, "Ok, look you need to stop," Watanuki stated angrily.

Doumeki looked taken aback at his date's forceful tone but recovered quickly, "What," he snarled moodily.

"Well, firstly, that frown. It has to go," Watanuki stated, "Secondly, stop scaring the waiter. Thirdly you and I both need to relax," he said, his voice and face lightening until he smiled. "This is a first date, but since we already know each other, it's going to be kind of hard to find things to talk about," he said knowingly. Doumeki forced himself to calm and relax his scowl until his face was totally impassive, as it usually was. "Okay that's a start. Now… um… what happened at school while I was gone," he asked enthusiastically.

"Nothing," was the monotone response.

Watanuki said nothing and stared at his date, seeming to wait for something. When Doumeki said nothing further Watanuki deflated with a sigh and let his head drop. They both stayed in silence for a moment before Watanuki bounced up with a clap, "Okay! Now listen closely, You have to engage in a conversation. It takes two people," he held up two fingers for emphasis, "Two people to have a conversation."

"Unless you talk to yourself," Doumeki mumbled.

"I don't talk to myself," Watanuki yelled.

"I wasn't saying you do," Doumeki said with a small smile, "But there is that one kid, in our class, who does."

Watanuki leaned closer, "Really? Who?"

"Takashi Mihoto in the front row. People can see him whispering to himself, a lot."

Watanuki sat back, "He's haunted by spirits," he said.

Doumeki suddenly felt guilty, "Oh."

Watanuki smiled, "But that's ok, Takashi is one of those kids who doesn't care about what others think about him," he said in a tone that made something in Doumeki squirm.

"You're going to have a lot of homework to make up though, Mr. Kanshi was in a really bad mood last week," Doumeki said, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh no! Man!" Watanuki sighed.

"Yeah but I copied notes for you so you can do the homework."

"Thanks," Watanuki said softly. They stared at each other for a moment before they started talking again.

Their conversations were random, and really about nothing in particular, Watanuki talking animatedly, Doumeki listening to him with a small smile, only adding things when it was necessary. Finally though the timid waiter brought them their bill with shaking hands and, as promised, Doumeki paid.

They left together and walked into the night. Doumeki's hand brushed against Watanuki's and the paler boy blushed. He looked away and he hooked their hands. A warm spark shot up Doumeki's hand and he felt totally happy. He squeezed the paler hand tightly and didn't let go of it until they reached Watanuki's apartment. They both stood outside awkwardly.

Finally ignoring his instincts and awkward teen feelings, Watanuki pecked Doumeki's lips and shouted goodnight before disappearing into the complex.

Doumeki was frozen to the spot, He stared at the closed door for a few seconds until the biggest smile that ever graced his face spread across his cheeks. He pumped into the air with a loud "YES!"

With a small uncomfortable cough He quickly schooled his face and looked around to see if anyone saw. No one was around and he found it hard to suppress the smile. He walked away from Watanuki's home and towards his own.

Yeah, it was a good day.

**Aw I liked this chapter a lot. I hope you did to! **


End file.
